


If he doesn't love me, this won't work.

by ANNdimout



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Arcades, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Boys In Love, Connor Deserves Happiness, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, F/F, Gay Richie Tozier, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Multi, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poor Connor, Protective Connor, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris is So Done, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANNdimout/pseuds/ANNdimout
Summary: He had yet to say anything to the others about Connor, and he hadn't planned to, however as Richie walked in and caught sight of his jacket, he couldn't help but to sharply gasp. Eddie was looking at him, with a mix of annoyance and worry. Mostly worry. He inhaler held out as a source of support, the gesture saying that if Richie needed it, it was there. He didn't do that for anyone else."Y-Yuh-You Okay Rich-Rich-Richie?" Bill asked, watching as the boy began to nervously fidgeting with his fingers twisting the rings on them.Or the Au where Connor is taken insead of Beverly. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. Apologizes

**Author's Note:**

> Small warning: Richie has a moment of really bad panic and ends up on the floor. I'm not sure if could be classified as a panic attack, but he just panics really bad. 
> 
> Also, this is an au, but A03 wouldn't let say that in the tags on my phone for some reason.

Richie hadn't wanted to go back to the arcade. Honestly it was the last thing on his mind. However, he couldn't avoid the stares he got when he basically screamed no at an offer to go. 

So here he was, outside with Bill, Stan, and Eddie. The original four of the losers. Hands in his pockets, he just looked on as he watched the other walk in. He was half tempted to leave again. 

Those thoughts were cut short by Eddie, the shorter boy had grabbed Richie's hand and was dragging him in. Richie sighed and pulled his hand away, the last thing he needed was Eddie suddenly becoming mixed up with his own rumors. 

He had yet to say anything to the others about Connor, and he hadn't planned to, however as Richie walked in and caught sight of his jacket, he couldn't help but to sharply gasp. Eddie was looking at him, with a mix of annoyance and worry. Mostly worry. He inhaler held out as a source of support, the gesture saying that if Richie needed it, it was there. He didn't do that for anyone else. 

"Y-Yuh-You Okay Rich-Rich-Richie?" Bill asked, watching as the boy began to nervously fidgeting with his fingers twisting the rings on them. 

"I'm fine, Big Bill." Richie forced out. What was he supposed to say? That the kid playing Streetfighter, not looking very interested at all. Was the one who came so close to kicking the Trashmouth's ass in one of his best games. Had told him that he wasn't his boyfriend, when all Richie wanted to do was play another round of Streetfighter. 

Richie couldn't, not now, or ever. Richie could vaguely hear someone call out his name. However it felt his whole body was bumping with the beat of his heart. He could feel his face get red and his palms sweaty. The implications of telling his friends about the attacks of both Bowers and the conclusions his friends could come up with being too much to handle. The thought of being judged for who he loved made him want to die. 

Then something was being shoved into his mouth. He felt a rush of air and suddenly his whole mouth was on fire with the taste of battery acid. He brought his hands to his mouth trying to cough the terrible taste away. 

"Richie! Come on man! Breath!" Eddie's voice filled his ears, he was kneeling on the floor next to Richie. When did he start sitting on the floor? 

Richie looked over at Eddie, the poor boy was rubbing the mouth of his inhaler where Richie's lips had touched. Looking like he was about to start panicking himself, from having to sit on the nasty arcade floor or because of whatever Richie just did, Richie wasn't sure. 

He gave a wobbly smile before getting back up, hands shaking. 

"Sorry man, I dunno what came over me, maybe your mom gave me something." Eddie sighed, before using Richie to get back up. 

"Well, if you're okay now. I wanna play Steetfigher once that kid over there is done," His voice hesitated on the okay. "I want to see what all the hype is about." 

Richie felt the panic come right back up, of course that was the game Eddie would choose. 

"Alright, go ask him when he'll be done. I'll go pay for our tokens." Eddie nodded, before walking off. Stan instantly took his place, Billy following closely behind. 

Stan gave him a look, the knowing look. Richie thought of how unfair it was of him to use that look. Richie knew that he'd never be able to keep it from Stan when he looked at him like that. Like he already knew. 

Stan's eyes moved behind Richie. Glaring heavily. He turned and saw the one face he could have gone his whole life without ever seeing again. Connor Bowers was looking at him. His big blue eyes were hardened but still sad. 

"Can we talk? Rich?" He said, voice sounding bored. How could this kid act like he didn't care? Like his heart wasn't threatening to beat right out of his chest. 

"I don't really think there's anything to talk about." 

"Humor me." Richie sighed, giving his friends an apologetic look before he allowed Connor to talk him by the wrist leading him outside. Richie didn't focus on where they were going, just the burning sensation on his wrist where Connor grabbed it. 

They stopped walking, signaling that they were where Connor had wanted to be. The boy didn't drop Richie's arm, just turned to face Richie. Who in turn, pulled his arm away, rubbing the spot where it was grabbed. 

After many moments of awkward silence, Richie was the first to break the silence. 

"What do you want, Connor?" 

"I want to apologize. Rich." 

"There's nothing to apologize for, I was being weird and you were uncomfortable. I just wish you would have told me before you got your cousin on me." 

"I wasn't uncomfortable, Rich. I just, if Henry would have seen me hanging around. He would've been pissed." 

"So you threw me under the bus?" The other boy looked ashamed. His hands fiddling with his jacket buttons. 

"I panicked." 

Richie was looking at his hands, face flushing heavy with anger. Connor panicked? The other panicked and now Richie is being harassed every other day. Faggot being written on his locker, pushed down in the halls. Henry targeted his friend group even harder. All because Connor had a moment of panic? 

"Rich? Are you okay?" 

"You fucking panicked? You panicked?" Richie said, hands balling at his sides, he felt fresh tears start to well up in his eyes. However he wasn't sad. He was angry, so angry his body seemed to react before he had the chance to stop himself. 

"Rich, I'm so sorry." 

"No! No Connor, are you kidding me? I'm being harassed every day! All because you fucking panicked," The tears that were welling up before began to slip freely down. "I hate you! I fucking hate you so much." 

Connor looked hurt by the statement, like it wasn't obvious to him before. The way Richie panicked at the sight of him. 

"Rich," 

"Stop fucking calling me that!" 

"Rich, I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry, but you were being pretty gay." 

"I'm not gay! I don't like you, even as a friend. I was bored of playing Streetfighter by myself. Then you had to come in and make it that way. So stop projecting your weird little fantasies onto me for a second and realize that." Connor flinch5 and quickly started rubbing his eyes when Richie mentioned he didn't like friend. 

"I'm not projecting anything onto you!" Connor took a step forward, grabbing Richie by his shirt. "Stop saying shit like that!" 

"Why because you're afraid of someone over hearing? Afraid of someone hearing and realizing what you are? Scared that they'll hate you for who you love?" 

"I don't love you asshole!" Connor was right in his face, their noses almost touching. 

"I know that! So stop acting like it, and let go of me." 

The other tightened his grip, before shoving Richie away, hard enough. That he slammed against the walls behind him. His head slammed against the wall, sending a dull pain throughout Richie's skull. 

He had blacked out for a second, the pain becoming too much. When he came to, Connor was against the opposite wall, hand covering his eyes. 

Richie stood up, shakey and uncertain. He thought for a second about comforting Connor. He stopped himself, and just continued walking. Straight past him, and back towards the arcade. Well, hopefully. 

He ignored the small, 'Rich' as he walked off. He wasn't dealing with this, he needed his friends . 

When he got back to the arcade, Eddie was playing Streetfighter. Mashing the button and cursing out the game. Eddie was so absorbed in the game, he didn't notice when Richie stood next him watching over his shoulder carefully. Eddie was getting his ass kicked by the computer. 

"Woah Eds, you suck at this almost as much mother sucks my," Eddie jumped when Richie's hand was placed on his shoulder. Obviously not expecting him to be there. 

"Beep beep, Richie!" Eddie said, slamming his palms down as his character was K.Oed. "Fucking hell!" 

Richie let out a long laugh, that caused his head to ache gently. Eddie frowned deeply at the screen. Before smacking hands off of it one more time and turning to Richie. 

"I had it, if you hadn't started making, have you been crying?" Richie froze, immediately turning his head to the side. 

"No, I haven't." 

Eddie narrowed his eyes at him, leaning in and grabbing the others face to make Richie look at him. Richie felt his whole face heat up from the boy being near him. 

"Yes you have, what happened?" Richie faltered, looking into Eddie's eyes, not really wanting to lie to him. 

"G-guh-guys? What's go-going on." Bill called, him and Stan were behind them now, they were nothing holding what looked like pictures from the photo booth. 

"Nothing Big Bill, let just play some games." 

So they did, and it was a great night. Richie soon forgot about the dull ache that came with his laugh and Eddie stuck close. The boy was worried because of whatever happened earlier, and when he came back crying. Normally he wouldn't like the fact that he was being babied. However, coming from Eddie. He couldn't complain.


	2. The note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gets a note, and no one can stay out of his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to fix some things that no one would've noticed until later, but ohhhh well, next chapter should be out today or tomorrow.

_Rich,_

_Things didn't go as planned, give me another chance? No, that's not what I wanted to say. Future me damns himself to hell for writing in pen._

_Here goes, I'm an asshole. I get that, that a̶p̶o̶l̶o̶g̶i̶gy̶ apology was kind of shity. I wanted to make it up to you, maybe take you to play some more games? All in all I feel like shit. I think I really am gay. And projecting my own F̶a̶n̶i̶c̶e̶y̶s̶ fantasies onto you. I know telling you can have sever R̶e̶p̶e̶r̶cus bad thing because I told you. I just need to get off my chest. I really thought you were like me, that you like boys. I still kind of hope you are. If not that's okay. Look, with everything going down like it did, I just want to say I'm up for another Streetfighter. I'll kick your ass this time. Only if you want to._

_L̶o̶v̶e̶, ̶C̶o̶n̶n̶_

_Your friend hopefully, Connor Bowers_

_P.S I have a surprize for you_

Richie looked over the note carefully, fingers running over the words fantasies and repercussions (or that's what Richie guessed that was what Connor wanted to say), they had hole from where Connor had desperately scribbled a line through, trying to erase his mistakes. He ignored the 'Love' thought. That was another can of worms he didn't have time to unpack. Great now he was mixing metaphors. 

"What's that Rich?" Eddie was sitting on the couch, he had spent the night. They were still good friends after the fight.His mother didn't know he was at Richie's, if she did she would throw a fit until he came home. All his mother knew was that he was with Ben (she wasn't even a big fan of Ben, but he was the least bad in her opinion), helping him study for summer school, since he came so late in the year he didn't pass. 

  
  


"Just some church flier thing. Also don't call me that. " 

"They don't make those on lined paper. Rich" 

"It's a new church." Eddie cocked an eyebrow, standing up and walking over to Richie. Eyeing the paper. 

"If you say so," That's when the smaller snatched that paper, ripping it slightly. He took off in a sprint, being much faster than Richie, even with his arm being snapped. He took off up the stairs. He knew if he made it to the bathroom, he would be able to lock himself in and read it. He wasn't sure what had him so invested. Was it a love note? Eddie hoped not. 

Slamming the door shut, he giggled as he heard Richie pleading at him through the door. To give it back. He began to read aloud, the messy handwriting, words being scribbled out here and there made it difficult to read. 

"Rich, thing didn't go as planned, give me another chance?" Eddie gulped slightly, maybe it was a love note. Why did that bother him so much? 

"Eddie! Fucking stop, let me in!" Eddie sunk down on the door, mumbling the words out as he read. 

He growled at the other offer to plan games with him. Richie took his games seriously and anyone that asked first if he wanted to play would have the key to his heart. This kid probably knew that.

Eddie gasped at the small coming out, realizing now that he shouldn't have taken it. However, he was much too invested with the story now. 

One question ran through Eddie's mind. Was Richie gay? Was it okay if he was? Mommy always told him that the gays were like a walking infection. Almost always having aids or something like that. They all turned out to be like the leper Eddie so deeply feared. 

Then the paper signed with love, it was crossed out, but still there. Eddie felt his eyes start to burn, tears escaping them. Why did it affect him so much? It shouldn't matter. He shouldn't care. 

Richie was still banging on the door begging to be let in, Eddie turned and unlocked the door, then backed up. Letting his friend come in and find him a crumpled mess on the floor. 

"Oh Eddie." Richie said, scooping the small boy up into his arms. Holding him tightly. Eddie's fingers grabbed for him holding onto anything he could find. "Oh Eddie." He spoke softly. 

"He likes you."

"I know." 

"He wants to hang out, he's gay, he likes you." Richie nodded, repeating his statement from earlier. "You'll like him too, won't you?" 

"Eds." 

"You like him and you'll date and kiss. I'll lose my best friend. Richie I can't." 

"You won't lose me Eddie-Spaghetti, I'll always be here." Eddie sobbed, his arms wound around Richie's neck. His face stuffed into the little crook between his neck and shoulders. He felt Richie's body go stiff when he rubbed his head in that space trying to get closer to him. 

"Why does this affect me? I don't care if you gay." Eddie sobbed, it probably came out like a bunch of nonsense. Richie only nodded and sighed, now rocking back and forth slowly. Eddie couldn't feel how uncomfortable he felt. Like he didn't know how to react to the hug. 

The hug only lasted a few minutes longer. Richie was driving him crazy with all his twitchy movements. Eddie had calmed down enough to think about things. To think clearly. 

"Richie? Does this guy have anything to do with why you panicked in the arcade?" 

Richie nodded, taking his glasses off so he could clean them. Eddie took them, knowing his clean polo could probably clean it better than Richie's old ratty shirt. 

"Yeah, he's Henry Bower's cousin, we played Streetfighter." Eddie nodded, handing the glasses back. 

"Are you going to meet him?" Richie shrugged at this, shakily putting his glasses back on. He gave Eddie a big grin when they were in place. The thickness of the lenses magnifying the side of his eyes, showing the little crinkles he got in the corner when he smiled like this. 

"I don't think so." Eddie nodded smiling approvingly. 

"It wouldn't be a good idea. He's Bowers cousin." 

Richie smiled, looking at Eddie with a shit-eating grin. When the other asked what it was about. Richie explained that he has been sitting on Richie's bathroom floor for over 15 minutes. This caused Eddie to scream and run away. 

Richie giggled, listening to the other babble on about germs. He picked up the note that was left behind in Eddie's haste to get off the floor and pocketed it. He planned on throwing it away. However after his day with Eddie, he just stripped them off and went to bed. Forgetting all about it until a few days later. 

\--

"Richard! Can you come down here please?" His mother's voice carried through the kitchen and to his room. Eddie was long gone, this was days later. 

Richie paused when he saw the clean load of laundry sitting on the table, with Connor's note sitting on the table, opened. 

"Hey mom, do you need me to bring my clothes to my room?" 

"If you would sweetie, that would be nice, however I do need to talk to you about something. Have a seat." 

Richie's eyes stayed wide and on the note, hands shaking. 

"Mom, I can explain-" 

"No need kiddo." She said, coming up behind Richie to hug him, kissing his forehead. "I love you no matter what." 

Richie looked at her, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Richie don't cry baby, it'll be okay." This only brought them on harder. He sniffed a bit, turning to hug his mom. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." His mom just chuckled. Holding him close. 

"You have nothing to apologize for. Your father and I love you no matter what." 

Richie looked up with her, tears shining in his eyes. She was quick to take off his glasses and wipe the tears away. 

"I do have a question. When are we going to meet this boy?" She asked a laugh bubbling out of her throat when Richie quickly pulled away, face flushing red. 

"You're probably not, I don't wanna meet him. Eddie said it was a bad idea." 

"Well, Ed doesn't run your life. You do. " His mother said slowly, careful not to push any buttons. 

"Do you want me to meet him Ma?" 

His mom just hugged him even tighter. Smiling at him approvingly.

"I think, you shouldn't live your life based on what Eddie thinks. 'Does Eddie think my shirts are dumb, Does Eddie like them? Should I wear them more or less? Is Eddie gonna join track and field this year too? Should I go to his practice and have an inhaler in case? Eddie, Eddie my love." Maggie gave a scary good impression of her son. Richie's face and ears burned bright red. 

"Is it that obvious?" 

His mother gave a pitiful nod and chuckled when Richie groaned. 

"Well, maybe just to me. It's hard not to come to that conclusion, when every morning he stays you guys are cuddling." 

Richie groaned again, knowing that the last morning that Eddie spent the night. She walked in on the other spooning him. Eddie's legs tucked into his own was he wrapped him up in his small arms, yeah Richie didn't get much sleep last night. How could you, when your childhood best friend, who you have developed feelings for over the years, breathing was tickling your neck while his arms were wrapped around your waist. 

Richie looked at his mom, his mind was I million miles away however. Thought of the cute, curly haired boy who seemed interested in him. However his mind wandered to Eddie. As it usually did when he met a cute guy. 

His mom was right, he couldn't base his life on Eddie. No matter how cute he was. Richies sighed, pocketing the note again. Giving his mom a kiss on the cheek. Before he could change his mind, he threw on a pair of shoes. Running towards the direction of the arcade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up a whole damn timeline I was planning on using with one fucking chapter. I'mma commit self delete (noticed how I didn't say, Stanley or Bathtub? That's a thing we can do.


	3. Hang out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However he never got over their first meeting, and was weary about what he told him. He could just be a messenger boy for his cousin. So Richie didn't say much about his life, not that there was much to talk about. His friend group was no longer together. So there wasn't much there. His parents were awesome, no complaints here. There just wasn't anything about the two that they had in common. Well, besides video games, and the whole being gay thing. Not that Connor knew he was gay.

It was fun, Richie wasn't going to lie. Connor was a fun dude to hang around with. When he wasn't constantly looking over his shoulder for Henry. They had decided that the arcade was way to open and public. So they spent most of their time hiding out in Richie's bedroom. Richie smiled as he watched Connor rant and rave to about Henry, about what stupid thing the other had done now. 

Connor had a lot to deal with, homophobic cousin who beat the shit out of Richie any chance he got. Abusive stepdad, who sent him away to become his uncle's human punching bag every summer. Oh, and the whole being gay thing. Richie was happy to provide some small sanctuary from all that. 

However he never got over their first meeting, and was weary about what he told him. He could just be a messenger boy for his cousin. So Richie didn't say much about his life, not that there was much to talk about. His friend group was no longer together. So there wasn't much there. His parents were awesome, no complaints here. There just wasn't anything about the two that they had in common. Well, besides video games, and the whole being gay thing. Not that Connor knew he was gay. 

"Hey, Rich? Are you paying attention?" Richie let his eyes flicker to the other. He looked upset. 

"Connor? What's wrong?" 

"I have to go home tomorrow Rich." There was a broken quiver in his voice. Richie sighed, holding out his arms. Connor instantly hugged back. Sniffling a little bit. 

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, come on. What are you? A Nancy boy?" He left out a loud laugh at the small 'yes' that was choked out. It was inappropriate, yes. However he couldn't help it. 

"I love your laugh, Rich." Connor said, holding on to Richie for dear life. It was random, but it made Richie burn bright red. Connor's feelings for Richie were out there, in the open. Waiting for Richie to do something with them. 

They both sat there, for what felt like hours before Connor peaked up at him through his curly blonde hair. Richie smiled softly, before looking back up again. The other had stopped crying, thankfully. Now he was just looking at Richie. 

"I'm going to miss you, You know that?" Connor said, pulling away slightly before giving him one last hug. Richie just nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. It wasn't like Connor was his best friend or anything. However, he was going to miss him. He didn't have any friends now. Connor was the only person he could talk to. He didn't even get to do much of that.

"You'll be back next summer right? We can hang out then. If you haven't turned into a complete dick from those New York kids. I'll write to5, in code just like you taught me" Connor chuckled, letting go completely.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to do this Richie, but have to go." 

"Let me walk you to the door. I'd walk to your cousin's. But yeah." 

The both got off the bed, hugging each other tightly. Walking down down with their arms wrapped around each other. Richie smiled at him, and Connor looked like he melted. He untangled himself from Richie. Only to step closer. He gently grasped Richie's face.

"Con, what are you doing?" He wasn't answered by words, instead Connor pulled his face a little. Richie's eyes went wide, but he felt himself leaning in too. 

"I really like you Rich, a lot." Connor said, lips so close to touching Richie's. Richie could feel the movement of the other's lips during this. Richie could have died happy then. 

"Connor, kis-" 

There was a knock, sharp and loud. Connor jumped back, eyes going wide. They looked at each other, the same thought going through both of their heads. That it was Henry, back to get them. 

"Richie! Open the fucking door man!" The voice was high and pleading. It wasn't Henry, but maybe someone worse. Eddie.

Richie had been avoiding him, because he was spending time with Connor. Eddie didn't like Connor in the least, the first time Richie had brought up going to see him, Eddie had a fit. Telling him how stupid he was for doing it. So Richie had taken to just keeping the two completely separated, he had meant to spend time with Eddie. It was, just Connor was always there first. Knocking on the window mere minutes after his parents left for work. 

"I'm opening the door." Then he did, his hair curling up from the water that was in it. His inhaler clutched in his hands tightly. "Fucking Henry Bowers, I'm goi- What is he doing here?"

"You're the guy that threatened me! You're friends with this asshole?" 

"Why is he in your house I thought we agreed." Richie looked desperately between the two. Unsure of who to talk to first. He did what he always did in times of uncertainty, or when he was scared. He turned to Eddie.

"Hey spaghetti man, what happened to you? Looks like you were hit by a bus." Oy now did he see the small trickle of blood running down Eddie's nose. He also had a bruise forming on his cheek. 

"Richie! Don't try to distract from the fact that this asshole was in your house. What is going on?"

"I'm the asshole? You're the one who threatened to do 'The mashed potatoes' all over while you beat me with your cast!" 

Richie covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at the insult that was thrown at Connor. He always had a tendency to laugh or crack jokes at the most inappropriate times. Usually that could be forgiven, even wanted by Eddie. However, he didn't think a couple of mom jokes would get him out of this one. 

"Eds, he was just apologizing. It's not a big deal." 

"Just apologizing? Have you lost your mind? This is Henry's cousin! Henry! You know? Cut up Ben! Tried to kill Mike? He attacked me just now! Probably ruined my cast in the process!" Eddie's face was so red at this point, it looked like you could boil water on it. 

"I'm not my cousin!" Connor spoke up, also bright red with rage, he looked ready to beat the snot out of Eddie. However Richie knew that Eddie was to get his hands on Connor, he would literally destroy him. It would be Eddie who he would need to pull the other. 

"You guys calm down! Eddie we didn't agree on shit, I just stopped talking to you about it. Connor, Eddie was just protecting me, like I told him not to do." Richie put his hand on Connor's chest, backing him up and essentially protecting him from the feral little creature that was Eddie Kaspbrak.

Eddie was currently clenching his fist, just because he was good at. Doesn't mean he likes to fight. He would avoid it, and Richie has never seen him start one. Except for two times, when some kid was picking on Stan for his religion. Another time he caught Patrick trying to touch and a very uncomfortable Richie. Richie had never seen him fight so hard. He wasn't sure who won. Eddie did a real number on Patrick though. Richie had never seen some be still standing after a tumble with Patrick. 

"Rich, I really have to go now. Write to me, okay?" Richie nodded as he watched Connor go, sighing. 

"Bye, Con." Rochie watched as Connor went. Then turned to Eddie, the poor boy was shaking and Richie instantly felt terrible. He pulled him into a long hug, rubbing his face into his shoulder. 

"Richie, I'm so sorry." 

"For what?" 

"I chased him off, I'm so sorry."

"Nah, we weren't doing anything. He just wanted to talk. I don't think anything would have happened." That was a lie, however it made Eddie less tense and he relaxed into the hug. Wrapping his arms around Richie.

"I just don't want him to hurt you. I wanted to hurt him, I haven't felt like that since Patrick." 

"It's okay, we weren't doing anything."

Eddie simply nodded, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around Richie's neck. Richie felt his arms shaking slightly, they always did when Eddie was this close to him, and it sucks. He just wanted to be able to hold and comfort his best friend without feeling like there were a billion little butterflies trying to eat him from the inside out. 

"Can we go read comics 'Chee? I need a distraction."

Richie smiled at that, pinching Eddie's cheek lightly.

" Let's go, Eddie Spaghetti." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, however, I have a reason. The reason being, the fucking Corona Virus. Yeah, I don't have it, however a family member has it and it's been a wild ride my dudes. I'll try to keep up with my schedule better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie, thank God you okay." Richie looked over the other, raising a brow. 
> 
> "Why wouldn't I be, dude? I may have overdone it a bit while banging you mom, but I'll be-" 
> 
> "Connor Bowers is missing."

Richie had been planning on going to the arcade, he hadn't been there in a while. He was pretty sure Eddie would be brought to the hospital. He went home with some pretty bad injuries. Richie had gotten most of the blood off, but he couldn't do anything about the bruise. 

What he hadn't been expecting was for Eddie to meet him halfway there, panting like he had run a mile. The boy looked so happy to see him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Richie, thank God you okay." Richie looked over the other, raising a brow. 

"Why wouldn't I be, dude? I may have overdone it a bit while banging you mom, but I'll be-" 

"Connor Bowers is missing." Richie blinked, not quite believing it. However, Eddie's panicked face, and the relief that had replaced it as soon as he spotted Richie from afar Richie had started jumping up and down desperately trying to get the other's attention. Eddie would usually groan and turn away from Richie when he acted like this. However, his face lit up like a Christmas tree and he instantly started running towards him. 

"What how?" 

"I don't know, his mom came to pick him up last night, and he just wasn't there. Henry and his dad are looking for him. They think he ran away." Eddie said, a far away look in his eyes. Hands twisting in his shirt. 

"Do you know where he would have gone." 

Richie was running now, Eddie quickly following behind him. Demanding to know where they were going. 

"The arcade, then my house." Eddie nodded, keeping pace at first, then going ahead. They both burst into the arcade. There was no Connor. Richie quickly ran to check the bathroom. However, the Streetfighter console caught his eye. It didn't display the usual standby screen. Instead it was a dark black screen, with the words. _'You shouldn't touch other boys Richie. They'll know your secrets'_ in blood red. 

The other attendees at the arcade were gathered by the screen. They had come over, wondering why two boys standing at the console were panicking and screaming at it. They didn't see what was wrong, it was just two characters beating the snot out of each other. 

  
  


"Eddie, Eddie oh my god. It!" Eddie grabbed onto Richie's arm, leading him out. The other was clearly about to start freaking out and Eddie didn't want him to be embarrassed about all the people when he stopped. 

"Okay, Richie. I'm getting the others. We're going to go go, we're going to get that fucking clown." Richie just nodded, watching as Eddie ran down the street. Every fear he ever had coming back to haunt him. Eddie knew, he knew. It wasn't hard to figure out the message on the screen. 

'You shouldn't touch other boys Richie. They'll know your secrets'. Fuck that clown man. Fuck that clown. 

\-- 

Richie hissed as the glass cut his skin, pulling his hand back and hissing. He held out his hand to Connor. Who grimaced at the blood, then Eddie's. He gagged slightly at the warm blood seeping from Eddie's. 

They all stood there, wind blowing, Richie looked to Eddie, then closed his eyes. Taking in the feeling of love that surrounded him. 

He thought of Bill, who he fought with because of this stupid clown. Then he proceeded to drag him into a bigger mess than Bill had gotten him. He would never forget the look on Bill's face as he pulled the trigger, shooting his little brother's lookalike in the head. The strength it took to do that. Him begging them to leave him when Pennywise had gotten him. 

Then there was Stan, who they had left. Not on purpose, but it still happened. He screamed at them, he was the most afraid, yet he still pledged, pledged himself to his greatest fears. Stanley, who they all considered the weakest, was still willing to go. 

Mike who was able to face Henry, who was willing to stay back for them. 

Everyone else, Ben, Eddie, Beverly, Connor. 

Connor, Connor had gotten himself kidnapped. Taken, however. He wasn't afraid. That's why Pennywise didn't eat him. Just hit him with the deadlight. They had found him floating. Pulling him down, it should have worked. It didn't.

The kiss. Richie wasn't sure where he got the idea from. However, that worked. He pressed his lips to Connor's earning shocked gasps from all around. A small 'woah' from Ben. 

It worked, a few seconds after Richie's lips left Connor's. Connor's eyes fluttered open. A gasp, so soft. Richie melted. Connor smiled at him until he saw the other people around. Then he shoved him away and started yelling. 

Everyone seen it though, the soft fondness that Connor held. Eddie had seen it and that what sucks the worst. He immediately got on Connor's case demanding that he apologize and thank Richie. Again using the mashed potatoes threat. 

Stan just hugged Richie, even though he didn't need comforting he still hugged him and kissed Richie's head. Holding him tightly. Richie smiled at his best friend. 

  
  


Even now, Stan smiled at him. Causing Richie to smile back. 

Swearing to Bill, that was the hardest thing he had to do. Kissing Connor didn't come close. Even the scared, wanting to throw up anxiousness that came with worrying about being judged. However, the smoke cleared, all the losers still looked at him with nothing but love and admiration. Stanley still hugged him. 

Him and Connor walked for a little together, separating when they got closer to town. However, Connor stopped them. Just before they could come into the eyes of the public. He pressed his lips softly to Richie's. His fingers tucking his hair behind his ears and holding Richie's face like it was porcelain. 

Richie cried into the kiss. Tears rolling down his face. When Connor pulled away, he was alarmed, until Richie gave him a watery smile. Then he giggled and pressed Richie's forehead to his own. 

\--

Climbing into bed that night, Richie felt like his heart was going to explode. He had come home and instantly told his mom what happened. With more than a few embellishments. Basically, he stuck with that was originally thought to be going on. Connor had ran away and they had found him and brought him home. 

He even spelled about the kiss, how they didn't know what to do, just stayed pressed against each other's lips. It was kinda awkward. However it was enjoyable. Maggie watched him spill his guts outs. Not understanding his attraction to the same sex but supporting him nonetheless. He then ended up sobbing about the confession. Worried about what it meant for him. 

Wentworth came home to Maggie and Richie asleep. Richie was snoring on his lap. He ended up having to carry 13 year old Richie to bed. Then wiping his dirty face off with a rag. 

\--

_Connor,_

_I'_ _m happy to help with your summer experience project, Derry isn't all that interesting. However I hope we didn't _ _miss_ _anything to help with it._ _You_ _made Derry seem interesting, your views as an outsider was fun to. Is there anything fun you are doing at your home town. If there is anything _ _you_ _missed? I hope you have fun_ _doing_ _it. If you need help, don't be afraid to ask,_ _okay?_

_Richie Tozier_

\--

  
  


_Richie,_

_I'm sorry, I don't no who you are. I don't have a penpal. This is the and only time I'm writting you. Stop it. I dont no you. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._

\-- 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a second book! It's about Connor and Reddie coming back. That boom will be mostly reddie with some conrich. However, feelings don't go away easily.


End file.
